Drowning In Darkness part one
by Angelic Homunculus
Summary: Her world is taken over by darkness,so our young heroine is forced to leave her home, but she stumbled across a new place - JUMP CITY. She will meet new friends and new enemy, but do they have what it takes to save her world and possibly...save their own? NOTE: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the character. I don't own anything! The only thing I own is my OC - Angel.


**Author's note:** Angelic is my own OC (Own Character), I will provide a brief description of her personality, nature, likes, dislikes, and more. Here you go, enjoy~! Angelic is very sentimental, passionate, and devastatingly attractive with a tender heart. Her nature is bashful, generous, timid, naïve, modest, sassy, gentle, and sincere. Angel can be immature, blunt, mischievous, ignorant, selfish and impulsive at times, but overall she is a very friendly and blissful person with a positive attitude.

Angelic's likes: The color pink, romance novels & movies, shopping, drawing, singing, writing, reading, sleeping, swimming, chatting with friends, eating, training & fighting with friends and even enemies at times, cuddling with her lover, missions, candy and CUPCAKES. SHE LOVES CUPPYCAKES!

Angelic's Dislikes: Cheese, meat, negative individuals, lazy individuals, rude individuals, quitters, losing stuff, people yelling at her even when they are right to do so, know-it-alls, and villains.

**~Thank you for reading the author's note. Now the real story begins~**

**Drowning In Darkness**

The heavily quickened breath came and increased with each flap of the young female's wings. The female glanced behind her swiftly expecting someone or _something_ to be right on her trail, the microscopic hairs prickled on the back of her neck. The area of her surroundings was petrifying, a dreadful darkness of insanity seemed to have swallowed each person, place and thing since there was nothing, but darkness, the young female, and an unintelligible screech that roared her name "ANGEEEEEEL!,"and then with that as a breaking point, her imagination completely went berserk.

Due to panic-stricken fear Angel's introspection caused her to form mental images and concepts: she thought she heard the unintelligible screech again, and she thought she saw a pitch-black figure, darker than the darkness moving around her. She quivered in fear and then stood straight paralyzed in horror as the unintelligible voice came in a bone-chilling whisper this time, right next to her ear "Angel…" She froze, she cried, she felt the pitch-black figure around her, engulfing her, piercing the depths of her soul. Slightly, the young female lingered, she did not want to leave this darkness wasteland for it was her home before and she prayed she could find a way to fix it before the darkness was permanent, but reality set in, she could not restore the location to its original self if she drowned in darkness too.

With that, droplets of water streamed down Angel's soft cheeks as she emitted a small luminous pink light that radiated within three miles around her repelling the pitch-black figure three miles away from her current position; as quick as the luminous pink light came, the light gradually became dimmer and dimmer with each passing second, the pitch-black figure amongst the darkness crept closer and closer to the young female as the light kept fading. With quick thinking, Angel hastily opened a portal to an unknown dimension, and with no time left, she leaped into the portal swiftly which closed before the pitch-black figure and its darkness could capture the young female again.

Angel floated in an interdimensional portal, pondering and lost in thought, she was deeply concerned about her world. Uncontrollably questions surmise into her mind: "What if she could not save her planet? Where would she live? Would it forever be trapped in darkness? If she stayed, was there a chance she could have possibly defeated the pitch-black figure and its darkness." Gently, She drifted forward unable to remove her mind from the situation that happened; suddenly she snapped out of her trance to discover a portal to an unknown world was pulling her in with its pressure and gravity. Before she could act, the young female was pulled into the portal into a new world.

The pink portal pulsing and swirling with energy opened up quickly, Unprepared, Angel flew out of the portal and crashed into a car which was forcefully smashed into five other cars. Luckily for her healing powers she was not in any serious damaged and made sure no one else in the area was harmed, but luck came for her a second time when no one was in the area to witness what occurred. Angelic gleamed around carefully and noticed she was a city – a big one.

She examined her entire surroundings completely for the moment, and her eyes widen in astonishment as a particular scene caught her interest. The beautiful rise of the sun. The colors: yellow, orange, pink, purple, light blue and blue proved it could release its own beauty. The sun she classified as the center of the whole scene, shined its golden rays promoted a golden streak upwards towards the light blue area of the sky. The light blue gradient steadily towards its origin hue color, and on the bottom, in the sky, around the sun came the other colors which blended nicely into one another. Multi-colored rainbow sky was indeed a beautiful sight and thirty minutes later; the sun slowly positioned itself in the sky, which caused the other colors to fade except the light blue steadily gradient to a dark blue. "Such beauty the world has…" She paused, the beauty of this world was similar to her own, and she gleamed up at the sky a little longer allowing the beauty of nature to wash over her like waves washing over sand at the beach.

"Well…Well…Well, what do we have here? A damsel out here all by herself around this time. You're about to be in distress girly." Said the male in a big, red battle suit. "Maybe your screams will attract the titans and I'll get my revenge on that little green brat and his gang."

Angel examined the man and the most noticeable symbol on the male was the capital "A" in the middle of his battle armor. The young female blinked at him twice before unleashing a quick smirk. "This is going to be fun!" She advanced in the direction of Adonis and stood erect with confidence. She positioned herself a few feet away from him bracing herself for a skirmish that would occur if they proceed any further into this violent act. Angel waved her lengthy, beautiful, golden blond hair out of her face and spoke to him in a soothing tone of voice. She had a calm expression upon her face and spoke clearly at him with a higher volume so he could hear her precisely. "You said you wanted to fight me, eh? Then let the fight begin" She flung her long hair backwards again, because the wind constantly blew her hair back into her face. Angelic summoned some of her energy preparing to use it. She was determined, confidence and strong.

Angel summoned her water lance and twirled it around in her hands; she gleamed at her enemy still calm and composed, she used the power of her water lance to summon some of the water in the area to do her bidding. The young female's eyes shined a dark blue color; she threw another smirk at him in confidence, the water summoned from the area gathered around her with much quickness, she formed the water into three individual spears: They were sharp, long, and pointed. With quick-witted battling thinking, Angel harnessed her wind powers to store up velocity in each of her water spears. The young female released her water spears using the velocity to strike quickly, one of the spears hit Adonis in the shoulder, the second hit him on the side of his leg, and the last on his arm, each spear pierced and knocked off some his battle-suit. They were being unleashed at an incredible momentum by the speed and forces of velocity which was greatly powered by the wind that neglected most of the air friction due to the force she used while launching her spears at Adonis. "Heh, had enough, I'm not even serious yet."

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GETTING BEAT BY A GIRL!" Said Adonis. "I WAS GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU SINCE YOU'RE A CHICK, BUT SCREW THAT!" He recklessly charged at her with his upmost speed, slamming her into the nearest building. He leaped backwards as the building came crashing down upon her. Angel struggled to get out from the rubble; she could easily create more spears if she had the necessary energy to do so, but fighting out of the darkness; creating a bright pink light, and opening those portals along with healing herself constantly took a great toll on her. She needed to recover and fast! "Where do you think you're going, Girly?" Adonis said. He stood over her and bends down slightly. Adonis grabbed her by her hair and yanked her whole body out of the rubble with ease. "I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO PLAY ROUGH, SO LET'S PLAY ROUGH!" said the male in the robotic suit. He raised her up at eye level and pulled back his fist, an insane twisted grin came from his lips as he was ready to launch his fist. "SAY GOOD-NIGHT!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" said an unfamiliar voice. A bull ram into Adonis with full force making him slide against the street which caused a loud scrapping noise against the cold ground. Angel was about to fall into the rubble once more, but a pair of green hands caught her before she could hit the mess. Her vision was slightly dazed, but she saw what looked like a green person. The green boy placed her on the sidewalk gently and smiled at her. He said "I'll take care of him; you just rest and stay here." And with those last words the girl blinked out and fainted.


End file.
